A variety of cutting devices with retractable blades are known. However, many such devices include cumbersome mechanisms for extending a blade toward and/or retracting a blade from a cutting position. Additionally, cutting devices with retractable blades are often designed such that user intervention is required to retract the blade, thus resulting in a potential safety hazard.
Some cutting devices are designed for use with replaceable blades. The process of blade replacement typically involves disengaging or otherwise separating a blade to be replaced from the cutting device, and engaging or otherwise attaching a replacement blade to the cutting device. Depending upon the complexity of the cutting device and the mechanical aptitude of the user, this process may prove to be challenging.
It is known to provide a cutting device with a holster or other enclosure for holding the cutting device when not in use. Many holsters for cutting devices are designed for right-handed users, e.g., such that the cutting device can be readily withdrawn from a holster at the right side of the user's belt by the right hand and easily transition into an orientation in the right hand that accommodates quick use of the cutting device. Other holsters for cutting devices are designed for left-handed users, e.g., such that the cutting device can be readily withdrawn from a holster at the left side of the user's belt by the left hand and easily transition into an orientation in the left hand that accommodates quick use of the cutting device. Unfortunately, extra engineering effort and manufacturing costs are often associated with having to provide holsters for both left- and right-handed users.
It would be useful to be able to provide a cutter apparatus or system which addresses one or more of the above concerns.